Sight Beyond Sight
Sight Beyond Sight is an episode from the re-imagined series of ThunderCats. Written by Todd Casey, it originally aired on November 4, 2011. Story The search for the Spirit Stone leads the ThunderCats to the Elephant Village. The ThunderCats first meet with Aburn who then introduces them to Anet, the spiritual leader of the Elephants. The peaceful Elephants recall that they did have the Spirit Stone in their possession but due to their poor memory, cannot remember its exact location. Lion-O tries to use the Sword of Omens’ “Sight Beyond Sight” to learn the location of the Stone but it only shows him the image of the Stone. The village is then attacked by a massive swarm of wasp-like insects known as Wraiths. Despite all of the ThunderCats’ efforts, the Wraiths make away with much of the Elephants’ harvest. The Elephants appear indifferent to the theft and just continue with their daily activities and meditation. Lion-O does not accept defeat. Vowing to get the Elephants’ harvest back, he scales the cliffs where the Wraiths’ hive is and seals it completely. As soon as the Wraiths are sealed in, a massive Stone Giant awakes and heads straight for the Elephant Village. It was the buzzing noise of the Wraiths that had kept the Stone Giant at bay. But since Lion-O had sealed the Wraiths in their hive, the Stone Giant was now free to wreak havoc. The ThunderCats fight tooth and nail to stop the giant, but every time they destroy it, it simply reforms again. The Stone Giant traps the Cats in a stone cage and proceeds to devour the village. All this while the Elephants simply continue meditating. Remembering an event from earlier that day, WilyKit and the Elephants start playing their music loudly. This causes the Stone Giant to shatter to pieces and not reform again. Lion-O tries to summon “Sight Beyond Sight” again to find the location of the Spirit Stone but it only leads him to an empty hut in the village. Anet tells Lion-O that he is not yet in harmony with the Sword of Omens and that is why he fails. He suggests that the ThunderCats go to the Forest of Magi Oar where the powers of the sword will be greatly amplified as will his conviction. Characters Vehicles Locations Trivia Notable Quotes Elephant: It is more than a tool, Lion-O. It is a part of you. Elephant: We are understanding. Elephant: It seems we achieved perfect harmony. A beautiful and powerful thing. Elephant: We elephants may not remember much, but we always remember there is a delicate balance to all things. Media This episode was released on the following media: DVD *ThunderCats: Season 1 Book 2 *ThunderCats: Complete Series VOD *ThunderCats: Season 1 - Amazon Prime Release Episode Screenshots Screenshots - Sight Beyond Sight - 001.png Screenshots - Sight Beyond Sight - 002.png Screenshots - Sight Beyond Sight - 003.png Screenshots - Sight Beyond Sight - 004.png Screenshots - Sight Beyond Sight - 005.png Screenshots - Sight Beyond Sight - 006.png Screenshots - Sight Beyond Sight - 007.png Screenshots - Sight Beyond Sight - 008.png Screenshots - Sight Beyond Sight - 009.png Screenshots - Sight Beyond Sight - 010.png Screenshots - Sight Beyond Sight - 011.png Screenshots - Sight Beyond Sight - 012.png Screenshots - Sight Beyond Sight - 013.png Screenshots - Sight Beyond Sight - 014.png Screenshots - Sight Beyond Sight - 015.png Screenshots - Sight Beyond Sight - 016.png Screenshots - Sight Beyond Sight - 017.png Screenshots - Sight Beyond Sight - 018.png Official preview clips Category:Thundercats: 2011 TV episodes Category:ThunderCats (2011) episodes written by Todd Casey